


Cassis

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [11]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e24 The Crimson Hat, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, J-Rock, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Songfic, introspective patrick jane, músicas de j-rock pra chorar no banho vol 6, quase jisbon q, tapando os buracos que a série cagou e andou, voltando no tempo pra escrever coisa triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Quando a noite chegava, era a imagem de Teresa que via ao fechar os olhos em sua cama. O seu sorriso sincero e voz gentil faziam com que todo o seu sofrimento parecesse tão pequeno e sem sentido.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cassis

**Author's Note:**

> Opa, olá! q
> 
> Convido vocês a entrarem na TARDIS para irmos direto para o longínquo ano de 2008 ─ onde eu ouvia [Cassis da banda the GazettE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37dGDZ0hlB4) e chorava horrores enquanto escrevia fanfics de J-Rock para postar no Nyah!. q
> 
> Essa música é uma das minhas preferidas, sério mesmo. Sempre achei que era uma declaração de amor muito bonita e não é de hoje que queria escrever algo com ela. Como era de se esperar, fiz uso da licença poética (rs) pra mexer em uma coisinha aqui e ali (tipo não mencionar a Loreal Paris (qqqq) ou "ignorar" que a música fala de um casal que já era casal qqqq).
> 
> Ficou um pouco mais longa do que eu esperava (e do que eu costumo escrever também), mas espero que seja uma leitura agradável, hm? Se tiver uma bosta e/ou tiver palavra errada/trecho desconexo, me avisem pra eu consertar, blz?
> 
> Boa leitura (:

> _Ah eu estava sempre repetindo isso,_
> 
> _Eu estava sempre te fazendo sofrer_
> 
> _Ah provavelmente te machuquei e eu nem fiz nada_
> 
> _As coisas que te fazem tremer, por que doem tanto em mim?_
> 
> _Provavelmente repeti isso porque estava com medo de te perder_

Era possível ouvir o som firme de passos pelo corredor e ele sequer precisava tirar os olhos do livro que fingia ler para saber de quem se tratava. Apressada, Lisbon caminhava em silêncio enquanto o aroma de café quente preenchia o local por completo. Quando ouviu o som da porta se fechando, o consultor levantou-se e fez o caminho mais longo até a copa ─ apenas para poder passar em frente a sala dela. Mesmo com as persianas fechadas, podia reconhecer claramente a silhueta de sua chefe que estava debruçada sobre a mesa analisando diversos papeis ─ entretanto, o loiro podia jurar que a mente dela estava longe naquele momento. 

Não era recente o descontentamento que sua chefe tinha para com a sua obsessão por Red John e, por mais que tentasse explicar o porquê era necessário caçar e destruir o bastardo de uma vez por todas, a morena insistia em se opor a ele ─ todavia, como poderia ela entender a dor que trazia no peito e a culpa que carregaria por toda a sua vida? Não poderia culpá-la de coisa alguma, até porque bem sabia que suas intenções eram boas ─ e, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, sabia em seu íntimo que ela o ajudaria no que quer que fosse, ainda que não concordasse com suas ideias. Teresa Lisbon já tinha provado por diversas vezes que sempre o apoiaria e estaria ao lado dele até o fim. 

Sendo assim, por que afastá-la? Em quase uma década de trabalho juntos, a amizade que surgiu entre os dois era verdadeira e sólida o suficiente para que o ex vidente temesse pela vida da agente. Não por duvidar de sua astúcia, inteligência e reflexos ─ muito pelo contrário, já que ela própria já havia salvado sua vida diversas vezes. Havia uma verdade em seu peito que não conseguia expressar em palavras; o nó que se formava na garganta só de pensar que Teresa ─ _sua amiga Teresa_ ─ poderia se machucar era demais para ele. Já fora o causador da morte de duas inocentes, não suportaria passar por isso uma terceira vez. 

Claro, ele sabia, o trabalho dela era esse: se arriscar e resolver crimes, prender bandidos e essas coisas. Porém havia um abismo entre os criminosos que normalmente a polícia se encarrega de prender e Red John. Jane sabia ─ e tinha _certeza_ disso ─ de que o bastardo faria de tudo para destruir Teresa na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Já havia visto como seus seguidores ficavam por perto, à espreita, e, em seu íntimo, sabia que em algum momento seria tarde demais. A única forma de mantê-la segura era manter-se longe ─ no entanto, ao fazer isso, não partia apenas o seu próprio coração, porém feria também o dela. 

A última semana provara isso: Lisbon estava mais áspera, cenho franzido e tomando mais café do que nunca. Como explicar para ela que aquilo era para o seu bem e segurança? Será que ela não enxergava o quão perigoso era ficar perto dele? Teresa Lisbon, tão inteligente e esperta, por que raios não entendia que estar perto dele, Patrick Jane, era um risco? O consultor era uma bomba relógio, porém a morena parecia não se importar. Ao invés de se afastar, oferecia-se constantemente para ajudar o loiro em sua busca. 

Conteve a vontade súbita de bater na porta e encontrar-se com ela. Não seria prudente ─ não agora que sua mente estava em profunda confusão e seu peito ardia como brasa. Teriam tempo para falar sobre isso depois. Enquanto ia para a copa em busca de uma xícara de chá, desejava que ela pudesse entendê-lo algum dia. Cantarolando uma melodia conhecida, tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos. 

> _Estando perto eu tentei me livrar dos dias que eu não pude esquecer_
> 
> _Você segurou minha mão sem perguntar nada_

Colocou a água para esquentar sem muita atenção, seus movimentos para o preparo de seu chá costumeiro eram quase que automáticos. Sem se importar com os passos ao redor, mantinha os olhos fixos na sala que ficava na outra extremidade do corredor ─ e que continuava de porta e persiana fechadas. Imaginava toda sorte de pensamentos que pudessem estar passando na mente de Lisbon e isso não ajudava na tarefa de controlar a própria melancolia. 

Foi tirado de seu pequeno devaneio com o apito da chaleira, indicando que a água estava em temperatura ideal para a infusão. Não demorou para o aroma agradável da camomila se fazer presente, trazendo uma série de lembranças que ficariam para sempre marcadas em sua memória. Desde que Red John cruzou o seu caminho, Teresa Lisbon foi a primeira pessoa que olhou para ele sem sentir pena ─ havia preocupação, cuidado e carinho em seu olhar, algo que apenas alguém que já fora vítima de uma tragédia conseguiria transmitir. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez e, sem aviso algum, viu-se mergulhar na imensidão verde esmeralda da morena, percebeu que ela era diferente de todas as pessoas que cruzaram sua vida até aquele momento. 

Foram incontáveis as vezes em que ela o viu quebrado, destroçado e perdido. Sua obsessão tinha um preço e o preço que pagava por manter viva a memória mais dolorosa de sua vida era alto demais. Em alguns momentos, sua máscara caía e sem permissão via-se afundar em sua própria desgraça. Nesses momentos, Teresa nunca o julgava. Na verdade, ela oferecia o melhor que tinha: seu ombro amigo e uma boa xícara de chá quente. Não lembrava quantas vezes deixou-se chorar abraçado a ela ou quantas vezes aceitou xícaras de chá como essa que estava tomando agora ─ Lisbon sempre estivera por perto, nunca expondo suas falhas ou medos. Pelo contrário, respeitava sua dor a ponto de não comentar sobre as tantas noites em que o loiro permitiu-se adormecer em seu colo, enquanto Teresa acariciava seus cachos rebeldes como os de um anjo caído. 

> _Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,_
> 
> _Com certeza continuarei te amando_
> 
> _Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver,_
> 
> _Com certeza continuarei te amando_
> 
> _Eu andarei junto, ao futuro ainda não prometido_
> 
> _Continuaremos andando juntos, para o futuro onde você está_

O que ele estava prestes a fazer seria um choque para todos e, em especial, para sua chefe. E por mais que soubesse a importância de seguir o plano ─ por tudo que é mais sagrado, como ele sabia! ─, a ideia de afastar-se de Teresa desse jeito não lhe era agradável. Uma coisa era mantê-la a uma distância segura, estando próximo o suficiente para protegê-la, porém não tão próximo a ponto de torná-la um alvo para Red John. O que estava para fazer, no entanto, era deixá-la por si só pela primeira vez em anos. E, por mais que confiasse na equipe, não conseguia controlar as batidas em seu peito que pareciam falhar sempre que pensava nela. 

Uma das coisas mais difíceis que fez foi negar quando ela lhe ofereceu ajuda. O rosto de Teresa exibia um misto de dor, confusão e desespero quando a porta do elevador se fechou e, o agora ex consultor, partiu. Aquela imagem ficou gravada em sua mente e era o que o impedia de descansar durante o dia. Ainda assim, não estava preparado para a enorme quantidade de ligações e mensagens que ela mandou repetidas vezes. A cada mensagem de voz, era nítido o quanto a morena estava quebrada e triste ─ e, céus, como doía saber que era _ele_ o causador de tamanha dor e sofrimento. 

Por diversas vezes, pensou em mandar-lhe um recado. Deixar uma mensagem no correio de voz ou ainda algum tipo de mensagem cifrada nos classificados do jornal; todavia, era arriscado, muito arriscado. Não só por entregar a sua posição ─ e, consequentemente, destruindo o plano que estava executando nos últimos meses ─, mas também porque _sabia_ que Red John era capaz de decifrar a mensagem ou, pior, interceptá-las antes mesmo que Lisbon pudesse recebe-las ─ e esse era um luxo ao qual o loiro não poderia dar-se. Precisava ser forte e manter-se focado, não só por ele, mas principalmente por Teresa. 

> _As coisas difíceis, eu esqueço_
> 
> _Por estar pensando em você_
> 
> _As noites que não podemos nos encontrar_
> 
> _Queimam por dentro do peito nos caminhos que eu posso contar_

Por mais que vivesse um verdadeiro inferno em sua mente, precisava admitir que os dias passavam muito mais depressa na CBI. Aquele lugar, tão diferente do que estava acostumado, havia se transformado em uma espécie de casa para ele; de igual modo, a equipe tornou-se a família que nunca teve. Quantas vezes havia adormecido sendo embalado pelo aroma do café de Lisbon? Ou pelo dedilhar de Van Pelt nos teclados ─ ou, ainda, tendo as mais absurdas discussões entre Cho e Rigsby como música de fundo? Estar perto deles tornava sua caminhada muito mais fácil e constatar isso deixava-o em um misto de medo do futuro ─ e das consequências de seu plano ─ e saudades de um passado recente, onde divertia-se provocando os amigos que fizera. 

Fazia três meses que estava em Las Vegas e ainda não tinha conseguido informações relevantes o suficiente que o levassem até o seu algoz. As mensagens de Lisbon, embora em menor frequência, continuavam a atingi-lo de uma forma que não imaginava ser capaz. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo sem nenhuma resposta, a morena _ainda_ se preocupava com ele. Se tinha alguma dúvida de que sua doce Teresa nutria por ele sentimentos, essa dúvida já não existia mais. Isso o assustava muito mais do que a ideia de morrer nas mãos de Red John. Não se importaria de morrer guardando seu amor por ela apenas para si, no entanto saber ─ _e ver_ ─ que ela o amava de volta acendia um alerta em sua mente. 

Quando a noite chegava, era a imagem de Teresa que via ao fechar os olhos em sua cama. O seu sorriso sincero e voz gentil faziam com que todo o seu sofrimento parecesse tão pequeno. Imaginava-se tendo a morena nos braços, vivendo uma vida que não julgava ser capaz de viver. Por mais que tentasse afastar esses pensamentos, sua imaginação o traía e logo ele era levado para um futuro não muito distante ─ um futuro sem Red John, sem o peso do passado e culpa, onde ele e Teresa seriam um só. Sozinho em um hotel barato, deixava-se chorar por horas a fio, incapaz de dormir ou de tirar a dona dos orbes cor de esmeralda da cabeça. Como podia olhos tão singelos conter todo um universo como aquele? 

Teresa Lisbon era o seu _universo_. Se antes não se preocupava se sobreviveria ou não, agora sabia mais do que nunca que precisaria sair vivo dessa empreitada. Por ele, por Lisbon e pelo futuro que poderiam ter juntos. 

> _Mesmo se a tristeza vier, não chore sozinha_   
> _Mesmo estando separados, vamos continuar acreditando em nós dois_

Tinha acabado de anoitecer em Las Vegas, porém com tantas luzes brilhantes piscando por toda parte era difícil identificar quando o sol se punha de fato. Em um canto afastado, perdido no meio de garrafas e sacos de lixo, um jornal amassado chamou sua atenção. Ao pegá-lo em mãos, seus olhos foram direto para a foto estampada de sua antiga equipe na CBI ─ Cho e Risgby mais afastados, Van Pelt tomando notas e Lisbon séria, como de costume. Sequer notou as outras manchetes, sua atenção estava voltada para o rosto que tanto sentia falta de ver. Em sua cabeça, podia ouvir a voz da morena dando ordens na cena de crime, uma visão que fez com que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios. 

Mesmo que aquela fosse uma foto sem muita qualidade, era nítido o quanto o semblante de Lisbon estava abatido. De alguma forma que o loiro não sabia exatamente como começou, havia encontrado um modo de descobrir o que se passava na Califórnia, especialmente com relação a crimes e prisões efetuadas pela equipe; Jane tinha uma rede de contatos peculiar que sempre dava um jeito de informá-lo sobre como as coisas estavam indo na CBI. Fosse lendo jornais ou assistindo a tv, buscava formas de saber como todos estavam sem que ele estivesse por perto. Precisava saber se as coisas estavam indo bem ─ precisava saber se Teresa estava bem, para ser mais específico. Não imaginava o quanto ela estava sofrendo sozinha, por mais que soubesse que ela estava triste, aflita e preocupada. E sozinha. Teresa Lisbon estava sozinha, como sempre, lidando com suas dores, medos e incertezas ─ caso contrário, não seria ela. 

Precisavam de mais tempo. Um pouco mais de tempo. E tudo estaria resolvido de uma vez por todas. Ainda assim, era inevitável que perguntasse a si mesmo: _Teresa ainda confia em você?_ Jamais duvidou de sua amizade, carinho e companheirismo ─ assim como não duvidava do amor que a sua então ex chefe nutria por ele. Entretanto, ela estava sozinha, acreditando que _ele a havia abandonado_. Seria ela capaz de perdoá-lo? De acreditar no que tinham, mesmo que sequer tivessem começado algo? Não era preciso palavras para dizer o que ambos já sabiam e vinham demonstrando nos últimos anos. 

O amor e o carinho que sentia por Teresa mantinham sua mente sã ─ só podia esperar que o amor dela para com ele a mantivesse firme e em segurança, até que pudessem ficar juntos. 

> _Quero permanecer sorrindo desse jeito._
> 
> _Não te machucando nunca mais._
> 
> _Mesmo que o tempo volte_   
> _Não quero que aquelas lembranças se repitam_

Mais dois meses se passaram, arrastando-se lentamente; era quase como se o tempo tivesse parado. Passava das três da manhã quando resolveu fazer um café ─ um daqueles que Teresa mais gostava. Por mais que não fosse um entusiasta da bebida, o amargor e a temperatura traziam uma sensação gostosa de pertencimento. Era uma das poucas coisas que tinha de Teresa, já que a morena parecia ter desistido de fazer contato com ele. Ainda assim, era possível receber uma ou outra mensagem quando ela bebia ─ com a voz chorosa, implorando que ele respondesse. 

Vê-la assim partia o seu coração e, mesmo que estivesse começando a duvidar de seu próprio plano, não havia volta. Jane tinha ido longe demais e agora precisava ir até o fim ─ ou ele encontraria Red John ou Red John o encontraria, não havia uma terceira opção. Enquanto tomava sua xícara de café, prometia a si mesmo nunca mais fazer Teresa chorar. Ela era o motivo dos seus raros sorrisos sinceros, era por ela que cogitava ter uma vida novamente; era ela quem lhe dava forças para seguir em frente, mesmo que nem percebesse isso. Tão preocupada com o bem estar dos que a cercavam, era a última pessoa que deveria ficar triste. 

Ele ainda era um homem em frangalhos, isso era verdade. Porém estava vivo e estava _amando_ novamente. Iria fazer o possível e o impossível para curar de vez o seu coração, para então poder dar a vida que Teresa Lisbon merecia. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas daria sua vida para que a morena fosse feliz. _Verdadeiramente feliz_. Aprendendo, juntos, a curar suas feridas e deixar o passado para trás ─ e o loiro estava perto, tão perto... Podia sentir a respiração de Red John em sua nuca. Era questão de tempo até que seu inferno particular fosse, enfim, destruído. 

> _Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,_   
> _Com certeza continuarei te amando_   
> _Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver,_   
> _Com certeza continuarei te amando_   
> _Por favor, olhe para mim_   
> _Por favor, deixe eu te alcançar_

  


As últimas vinte e quatro horas, ao contrário dos últimos seis meses, passaram tão depressa que sua mente ainda lutava para assimilar todos os acontecimentos. Pela primeira vez sentia que estava perto e suficiente ─ no entanto, Red John, uma vez mais, escapou por entre seus dedos. Mal teve tempo de assimilar que poderia ter morrido ali mesmo, quando sua farsa fora descoberta; seu único momento de calmaria veio na presença de Lisbon sentada ao seu lado. O aperto de mãos trocado em silêncio foi a confirmação de que não estava sonhando. 

Havia muito o que explicar e a última coisa de que tinha vontade no momento era falar com quem quer que fosse. A imprensa pressionava por todos os lados, enquanto o FBI tomava os corredores da CBI fazendo toda sorte de perguntas possíveis e imagináveis. Observava atentamente através da parede de vidro o único elo vivo entre ele e o seu maior pesadelo; ela o olhava de volta, o que tornava a visão ainda mais nauseante. A porta se abriu, revelando o reflexo conhecido que tanto sentira falta enquanto esteve fora. Lisbon aproximou-se em silêncio, parando logo ao seu lado; com os braços cruzados, observava a suspeita com uma expressão que misturava desprezo e raiva. 

Teresa Lisbon estava furiosa, ainda que tentasse manter uma pose profissional. As poucas palavras trocadas minutos antes no interrogatório foram suficientes para minar a alegria dela em vê-lo novamente. Sentia-se sujo. Terrivelmente sujo. Havia feito o que era preciso ser feito, não iria negar; mas a que preço? No final das contas, Red John brincou com ele, transformou-o em uma marionete ─ assim como tinha feito tantas outras vezes. A mulher a sua frente não iria lhe dizer nada, pelo menos não por agora. A não ser, claro, palavras cruéis para minar a confiança de Teresa em Jane ─ e isso ela parecia ter conseguido. 

Ele não merecia o seu perdão. Dentre as muitas coisas que sabia, essa era uma verdade que martelava em sua cabeça todos os dias. Não tinha direito algum de pedir por sua compreensão, uma vez que dizia palavras doces para, em seguida, afastá-la de forma brusca. Não haviam desculpas que pudessem livrá-lo de todas as vezes em que fez com que Lisbon se irritasse ou chorasse. Não precisava olhar diretamente para seu rosto para saber que seus olhos estavam marejados, ainda que a morena fizesse um grande esforço para manter-se firme. 

Para sua surpresa, Teresa aproximou-se dele, diminuindo a distância que existia entre eles. Ainda de braços cruzados e com a expressão séria, seus ombros se tocaram e Patrick não pensou duas vezes em passar o braço ao redor dela. Era um tipo de abraço desajeitado, mas cheio de calor ─ que foi suficiente para desmanchar as defesas da morena, derramando todas as lágrimas que estavam há muito tempo guardadas. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que teria o loiro para si; ela o conhecia e sabia o quanto ele era dedicado a memória de sua família. Todavia, sem que estivesse esperando, viu aquele sentimento crescer dentro dela ─ e, quando menos esperava, deu-se conta de que amava Patrick Jane. Amava-o com todas as suas forças. Doía vê-lo quebrar todas as vezes que um plano dava errado, Deus sabia o quanto ela pedia para que esse pesadelo tivesse um fim. Não por ela, mas _por ele_ ; ele merecia ter um pouco de paz, depois de todo o inferno pelo qual tinha passado. A alegria que sentiu ao vê-lo de volta desapareceu assim que ouviu as palavras de sua suspeita ─ que parecia encará-la nos olhos mesmo estando em uma sala diferente. Era injusto que logo essa mulher tivesse tido uma parte de Patrick que ela não poderia ter. 

Por mais que sua mente gritasse para que se afastasse dele, seu coração pedia para ela ficar ali. Aquele meio abraço era tudo que precisava naquele momento. Deixaria sua dor e frustração vazar em formas de lágrimas ali mesmo, tendo como confidente o homem que seria capaz de levá-la do céu ao inferno sem fazer esforço. Estar nos braços de Patrick Jane era o mesmo que estar em casa, mesmo que isso significasse ter que esperar mais alguns meses ou anos até poder tê-lo por completo. 

> _Eu andarei junto, ao futuro ainda não prometido_   
> _Continuaremos andando juntos, para o futuro onde você está_

Envolveu a morena em um abraço apertado que ela aceitou sem reclamar. Com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, Teresa chorava enquanto sentia o afago gentil das mãos do loiro em suas costas. Seus rostos próximos o suficiente para que ouvissem a respiração descompassada um do outro, sem que nenhum deles se movesse para quebrar o contato ─ e essa era a resposta sem palavras que esperava dele. 

Se Patrick Jane precisava de mais tempo para conseguir fisgar Red John, então Teresa esperaria o quanto fosse preciso até que o loiro estivesse livre para viver novamente. 


End file.
